


i'm not like him.

by Deajoraty19



Series: The Underfell Fluff [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I can't resist to fluff, Love Confessions, Love in General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deajoraty19/pseuds/Deajoraty19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans looks pretty excited today. That is extremely concerning if you know Sans. She is very curious to know why he is like this today.</p><p>Everything was going perfectly fine until then. Why couldn’t Grillby keep his mouth shut? And more importantly why did that bother Sans so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's me again. I just wanted to write something before school starts. I just love this fandom so much, i had to write more. You wonderful people appartently liked the silly one i posted a while ago, so i said why not? Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading that, and i hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

“Can I open my eyes now?” She asked. He, of course, did not answer to her. Each step she took became more unstable, as she stumbled trying to maintain her balance. It was getting difficult to walk with his bony fingers covering her eyes. She didn’t know what was waiting for her in her room, but sans’ orders were crystal clear. ’do not open your eyes, unless I say so. understand?’ Sometimes sans could be incredibly stubborn and pushy, but today his usual stubbornness came with an almost excited behavior. It was extremely rare seeing him excited about anything except mustard. Sans and his mustard, a match made in heaven. She giggled at the thought.

After a couple of minutes of her constantly hitting the furniture, she huffed in annoyance, bringing her hand on the skeletal ones that covered her vision. “Why do I have to close my eyes?” she insisted.

“because, i said so. why do you keep asking?” He just had to sound so sarcastic. Sans, amused by the girl’s frustration, chuckled extremely close to her ear, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

“I’ve already hit half of the furniture. That is how bruises are formed. It hurts you know, comes with having flesh. But you can’t understand that now, can you?” It was one of the few times she was actually jealous of him, being skeleton and not having to deal with bruises.

Sans came to a sudden halt, and before she could ask him why the sudden pause, she felt his breath tickling the skin behind her ear. “i don’t mind you having a bruise, or two. it looks good on you. especially if they are coming from me.” He purred seductively. She was very grateful that she was turned away from him right now because that wouldn’t give him the opportunity to tease her even further about the rising blush that started covering her cheeks. He was being such a flirt recently. He would compliment her at least twice a day, and throw a sexual innuendo at her occasionally. She did not know how to respond properly to that right now, so she remained silent.

“what? no smart comeback? sweetheart you disappoint me.” He filled the lack of awkward silence she created. She wasn’t looking at him, but somehow she knew that a huge smug grin would be present on his face. Taking a few more clumsy steps, they stopped in front of what she assumed it would be her bedroom’s door. The warm, familiar aura of sans’ magic swirled around her before opening the door with a loud creak. Sans guided her inside carefully, never letting go, until the stopped somewhere in the room.

“now, i’m gonna let you go, but don’t open your eyes yet.” Finally, she thought, all this mystery had really started to tire her. Taking his time, Sans slowly let his heavy hands fall to his side, and took a step so he would stand next to her. She did as he said, staying completely still and keeping her eyes closed, waiting for his command. A few seconds passed, and sans was dead silent.

“What is taking you so long?” She asked frustrated.

“i’m admiring how cute you are waiting for me. i need my time.” and there goes the first compliment of the day.

“I would say you look good too, but I can’t exactly see you” her voice was half shy half teasing. Expecting his answer, she started tapping her foot nervously. Suddenly, she felt a very familiar bony hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers together. His thumb was rubbing gentle patterns at the top of her hand when he spoke.

“now you can look” he informed her.

After what felt like a lifetime, she started to open her eyes slowly. There was no doubt they were in her room, but why on earth were they standing in the corner of it with her closet behind them.

“Wow, I have never seen this room before.” she said with a flat, full of irony voice. A deep laugh left sans and he smirked at her, full of self-satisfaction.

“turn around.” He simply said before grabbing her shoulders lightly and rotating her so she could face the closet. She was beyond shocked to find a dress, a very, very beautiful dress, hanged neatly in front of her. The solid ruby red colored dress in front of her was an incredibly classy piece of clothing. From the low shoulder sleeves to the fitted mid-thigh skirt, the dress was astonishing. Where had he found such a breathtaking dress, she wondered? It wasn’t like underground had a fashion boutique, so how did he manage to get this?

“Where did you get this?” she voiced her question. He had managed to leave her with her mouth wide open again. “H-how?” she stuttered. Her brain was utterly confused and demanded answers as quickly as possible. 

“i have my secrets doll. let’s just say i made a deal with somebody.” Judging by the huge smirk that covered his face, he was clearly enjoying himself watching her reaction. A deal with somebody? Nobody in the entire underground possessed such elegant clothing. Well, nobody except… No, sans would never make a deal with him. Would he?

“Sans did you get this from Mettaton?” She asked, highly doubting the validity of that statement. Sans absolutely despised Mettaton and everything he represented.  There is no way they could hold a normal conversation, not even for a minute. Each time he appeared on the TV, Sans would change the channel, mumbling hateful words towards the robot. Or when he was extremely pissed, he would turn the TV off, curse him loudly, and throw the remote at the screen. It was funny the first couple of times, but it was getting annoying having to fix the remote each time Sans lost his temper.

“what if I did?” He smirked mischievously. She was completely still, her feet were refusing to move from their place, and turned her head to inspect the gorgeous dress, drinking the rich color of it. Sans was watching her carefully before snaking his hands around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered “do you like it?” He was kidding right? How could she not like something as pretty as this?

“I love it.” She stated the obvious. “But...” The question was still there. “I refuse to believe that Mettaton just let you take it. You did not steal this did you?” The last question was supposed to come out as sarcastic, but there was a very well hidden layer of fear behind it.

“sweetheart, you wound me.” Was his immediate response, his voice was as smooth as butter.

 It was true that Sans, or at least the Sans she met for the first time, didn’t hesitate to take whatever he wanted no matter what. Since that day, when he broke down in front of her, he was really trying to become a better person. He was being careful around her, when he touched her, he did it delicately, afraid that he might hurt her. Everything he said to her from that day was very carefully thought, and needless to say that’s when the pet names and compliments towards her became an everyday phenomenon. He was being so kind and caring with her lately and minding a few mistakes he did occasionally he was being a true gentleman. The progress he did was huge compared to his past self. The only problem was that he was still being ice cold with other monsters, especially his brother. He showed his soft side only when he was with her, and it was making her kind of sad. The other monsters will never know what treasure hid behind his full of cruel apathy façade. He deserved better than that. Even they deserved to find happiness, she thought, hoping it would be enough to make them change their awful way of life.

 ‘’sweetheart?” she was pulled from her thoughts by the gruff sound of his voice and one of his bony hands waving in front of her face. She totally spaced out, didn’t she?

“Yeah. Uh. How did you managed to get it anyway?” She pushed the matter again.

“i told him, i was gonna turn him into scrap metal if he didn’t give me the things I wanted.” Well, that makes sense coming from sans. No one refused to give him the things he wanted. The things he… Wait a second. Things? As if more than one, things?

“What th-things?” she asked, her curious eyes glued on his face. Sans, grinning widely, stepped forward and opened the closet. At the bottom of it there were four boxes, all different shapes and colors. She assumed those were shoes. On one of the boxes, there was makeup. A lot of makeup. Various products were layed on the box in front of her, everything looked so expensive the quality must have been premium. She just stood there, mouth wide open, trying to understand what was the skeleton trying to achieve with all these gifts.

“Wh-why?” she managed to say after a while. She did not miss the smile on the skeleton’s face faltering.

“what do you mean why?” he said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

“No, no, I don’t mean it like that. I love everything, believe me, but I don’t understand why all this right now.” She hurried to reassure him.

“is it wrong for me to want my girl to be the most beautiful at the festival?” He said confused.

“Festival? What festival?” This was getting more and more confusing with each of her questions giving birth to another.

“the annual festival. the one where we celebrate the creation of the core.” He answered in a matter of fact way, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why would you celebrate something like that?” This was getting weird, but she was curious to know more.

“you weren’t living in the dark for over a century, sweetheart. having electricity revolutionized the way we live down here. that’s why we celebrate something like that.” Well putting it like this it made sense.

She had been in the underground for a while, why didn’t she hear of the festival before? She gave herself time to think about it. She always heard various comments about Mettaton and whatever shows he hosted, but once a year the fuss about him increased dramatically and she had absolutely no idea why. Now that she was thinking about it, even Sans mentioned something, always saying it was a massive waste of time and gold, but he never went into too much details about it.

“And why have we not gone before?” she was curious to know. The corners of his mouth started to twitch, forming a frown on his face. Something about the question made him flinch involuntarily, staring momentarily on his feet.

“because we didn’t have a reason to.” He muttered, a faint growl was apparent behind his words. She watched him bow his head, eyes looking anywhere but her. Seeing how uncomfortable this whole situation made him, she decided to change the subject.

“When I have to be ready?” He glanced up at her shyly and replied.

“when you feel like it. we will go grab some food from grillby’s and we are going from there.”

 She was extremely satisfied with that. She would take as long as she needed to make herself look presentable. Let’s not forget this whole thing was organized by Mettaton. Everything would be carefully chosen by him, anything not satisfying his weird taste would be thrown out. Except from that, she wanted to look good for Sans. A part of her insisted that she had to look good for him if she was going to be next to him at the festival.  She owed him at least that for bringing her all these beautiful things.

“Okay. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” She smiled sweetly at him. He tried to reciprocate with a wide grin and blinked at her. She raised her hand waving playfully at him as he was going to exit the room.

“oh wait one more thing” He took a step backwards entering the room again.

“undyne is gonna propose to alphys tonight and she wants you to be the maid of honor if she says yes so be prepared. she might need you.”

 This had to be a joke right? Of course Alphys was going to say yes to Undyne, the entire Underground knew that she had a thing for her for god knows how long. Well, good for them! She admired how Undyne was the only person in the Underground who was not afraid to show openly that she actually had feelings for somebody. Now that she was thinking about it, there was absolutely no way that anyone would call her weak for her feeling. Most monsters were shaking from fear upon hearing her name because the last person who dared to call her weak had been missing for months. But that confused her even more. Undyne thought  “sans’ human “, as she called her, to be the weakest creature down here and didn’t hesitate to say that in front of her multiple times. Why would she want her to be her maid of honor?

“But Undyne doesn’t like me.” She stated, convinced that it was true.

“well she doesn’t hate you either, so lucky you sweetheart. you are gonna marry two psychopaths together.” Sans smirked mockingly at her. She raised a brow at him, sending a silent ‘really’ with her eyes.

She remembered the first time she met Undyne. And the second, and the third, all of them she tried to kill her until she just didn’t care anymore about killing her. She wasn’t worth the effort, it would be too easy according to her. She knew very well that the reason she was still alive was the smug skeleton in front of her, who was having way to much fun teasing her at the moment, protecting her from everything bad down here. After Undyne calmed down, as much as she could at least, she started talking to her. Nothing much but simple greetings at first until she came to the point of having actual conversations with her occasionally. She was still being, well, Undyne but the progress was more than welcome if it meant her life.

“So she decided to settle down and have a family, huh?” She felt incredibly dumb for voicing that question loudly and sighed, annoyed by her own stupidity. Sans didn’t notice that, but merely shook his head affirmatively to her question.

“What about you?” She asked before she could stop herself. She was incredibly curious to see if Sans would even want to be with someone with all strings attached.

“what about me?” He tried to play dumb, that he didn’t understand the question she made by focusing his gaze on the floor.

“Would you ever consider settling down, having a family of your own? You know, find another monster and have kids together?” she felt a hint of disappointment at her last words but didn’t let it show. Of course he would want to have a family with another monster, he was one himself right? He couldn’t be single for a lifetime because of her. She knew he felt something for her, she did as well, but she could not be what he wanted, what he deserved.

“i-i, d-don’t...” he stumbled upon his words, trailing off. Well that was a bit disappointing.

“Oh, so you don’t want to have a family, I get it. That’s cool.” She tried not so subtly to end the awkward conversation she initiated.

“n-no it’s not that. i want to. but not with…” His voice was getting quieter with each word. She continued eyeing him confused but he wasn’t looking at her. There must have been something extremely interesting on the floor today judging by the way he was staring at it repeatedly.

“ugh, forget it.” he groaned. “just come downstairs when you are ready ok?” he turned and started heading quickly towards the door. The second before he was out she called him.

“Sans!” her tone firm and shy at the same time. He stopped at the doorstep and locked gazes with her.

“Thank you so much. For getting me all these stuff.” That was all she could say, her vocal cords refused to cooperate with her. A genuine smile was placed on the skeleton’s skull accompanied with a short nod. He stayed like that for a moment before he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

That was really uncomfortable, she thought. She shook her head slightly to bring her attention back to reality and turned her eyes towards the dress. It was even more beautiful this time. She sighed.

“I suppose I have to get ready now” she muttered to herself and took the dress off the hanger.

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later she was all dressed up, ready to go. It took her a surprisingly short amount of time to get the dress to fit, it did perfectly and it looked so good on her she stared at her reflection for five minutes straight not believing that she could ever look that nice. Applying makeup was incredibly easy as well because she did not feel the need to put a lot on. When she was finished, she stared satisfied at her reflection, amazed by the result.. Sans’ taste in his own clothing was terrible, but seeing him choosing this amazing outfit for her made her question if the skeleton was just being lazy when it came to his clothes. Would he even consider wearing something other than his black jacket? She was ready to go, she winked playfully at her reflection before stepping out of her bedroom heading towards the stairway to find Sans.

Said skeleton was standing in the middle of the living room watching his feet as he altered his weight from one foot to the other. He didn’t seem to notice her as he was kicking his right foot on nothing in particular. If she didn’t know how laid back his attitude was, she would say that he looked somewhat nervous looking at him right now.

“I’m ready!” She exclaimed when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Sans turned his gaze from his feet to her and boy did he stare. He let his eyes travel literally from her hair to her toes, slowly wolf whistling during his “inspection”. That managed to make her blush and turn her eyes away from his hunger filled ones. When he was done checking her he smiled seductively and said in an incredibly low, almost growling voice.

“definitely worth the wait.”

“Oh come on! I was quick. This dress is so easy to put on.” She immediately regretted saying the last sentence and watched his grin becoming feral.

“and it’s gonna be so easy to pull it off. that’s why i picked it.” his teasing was going to be merciless. “if you need any help pulling it off, i’m  more than happy to help a lady in need.” He winked at her proudly that he could make her flustered so easily.

“Sh-shut up!” She tried to sound confident under his lingering gaze on her. “It looks okay I guess, right?” His reaction should have been enough but she needed confirmation for some reason.

“okay?” he let out a deep laughter. “try stunning sweetheart.” Compliment number two. He smirked fondly at her slightly red from embarrassment face. Trying desperately to avert the attention that had been on her she focused on what he was wearing so she could compliment him as well.

He was wearing long black pants and an actual shirt, the same ruby red color of her dress. On top of his shirt he wore the very familiar black jacket he refused to depart no matter what. She had to give him credits for at least trying to look more formal than his usual t-shirt and shorts outfit.

“Someone looks incredibly handsome tonight.” She smirked satisfied when she saw a faint red color dusting his cheekbones. She decided to take her teasing one step further, seeing him flushed was so worth it. “The shirt really _suits_ you. I guess we are _tie_ -d on looks tonight bonehead.” Sans ducked his head immediately to hide his face from view before letting a high pitched chuckle escape him. She felt her chest swell with pride. ‘Take that!’ she thought laughing victoriously.

“whatever…” he murmured. Giving himself a few seconds to relax, he finally offered the girl his hand, still avoiding her gaze. “let’s just go.”

 She gratefully accepted the offered hand, smiling brightly at him.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

 

                                                  

The walk to Grillby’s didn’t take long because it was almost next to the skeleton brothers’ house. When they reached the front door, Sans let go of her hand to open it. Ha half bowed, his hands pointing towards the entrance. Smirking satisfied at her confused face he said

“after you my lady.”

“I’m not some kind of princess Sans.” She responded giggling.

“maybe not, but i wouldn’t mind being your servant.” He immediately added. What was with him and all the flirting with her today? Wanting to avoid answering to him, she quickly walked inside the bar leaving him chuckling triumphantly behind her. The moment she set foot inside, a very pleasant wave of heat tickled her face and delicious aromas of fresh food filled the atmosphere. After a split second she felt a bony hand on her shoulder, keeping her close to the still smiling broadly skeleton.

The moment they started heading to the bar, almost every patron had their eyes glued on them. Some glances were curious, some non-caring, some plain creepy and there were others that were full of pure hatred. She had been in the Underground for an extremely long amount of time and most of the monsters were used to her by now. That didn’t mean they liked her though. Most of them despised her just because she was a human, not even trying to meet her and learn what kind of person she was before they judged her. That stung a bit, knowing there were people who hated her without knowing her.

Sans didn’t seem to care about them, simply glaring coldly at anyone his eyes found looking at them. The moment they reached the bar Sans offered her a sit, sitting himself right next to her. He brought his hand in front of his face and started clicking his bony fingers to call Grillby. As expected, the fiery barman responded with a sharp glare at the skeleton. He moved behind the counter swiftly, his colorful flames swirling softly around his hands. When he was in front of them, he turned his attention to her instantly, eying her intensely. She felt really uncomfortable under his gaze, she felt like he was stripping her with his eyes.

Sans definitely noticed that and he didn’t look very happy about it. He hit his hand on the counter, causing a very loud bang, and coughed not so subtly to turn the barman’s attention to him. Grillby, obviously annoyed that he was intrupted, turned to look at him.

“we’ll take the usual.” It wasn’t a request. It was a growled demand from Sans.

“What’s the hurry Sansy boy?” Grillby said strangely calm. He raised a finger and put it under her jaw, winking at her. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something here?”

Sans was clearly pissed as he was clenching his fists angrily on the counter. The fire elemental turned at her again.

“Now where are you going all dressed up like that? Are you trying to seduce other monsters, because I can tell you it is definitely working.” He purred the last words.

“Um, t-to the festival” she answered. She visibly flinched at his ministrations and turned to Sans, hoping he could put an end to this. Grillby followed her eyes and his attention was turned on the skeleton scowling at him.

“You’re taking her to the festival? He raised a brow at him.

“yeah, what’s your problem?” Sans barked at him.

“Oh, my dear friend I’m not the one having the problem, you are.”Grillby sent Sans a threatening glare. Sans chose to remain quiet, closing his sockets momentarily so he could calm himself.

“I can take you to the festival dear. There is no need to go with this coward.” He said to her, satisfied with Sans’ lack of words. Not only he crudely offered to accompany her, he called Sans a coward. The latter made her furious, Sans was hundreds times braver than anyone down here. How dare he call him that?

“Sans is not a coward. He’s braver than you will never be.” She spat at him angrily.

“Now, now is he?” He chuckled mockingly. “You see that dumbass? The lady is defending you.” He pointed at the skeleton, who was completely still and breathing hard in his attempt to not lose his temper. Anger was practically radiating from the skeleton next to her, but she chose not to say anything, afraid she might make things worse than they already were.

“Let me ask you a question.” He turned his attention back to her again.

“You said you’re going to the core, right?” He did not wait for her answer before he continued, adding a second question.

“Do you know who built the core?” That was a lame question. What was he thinking, that she was stupid or something? Everyone knew who built the core.

“Yes. The former royal scientist.” She responded confidently.

“What a smart girl!” He faked an admiration gasp. “Remind me to reward you when we are alone.” He whispered seductively, winking at her. She felt her face taking a disgusted expression and eyed him angrily.

“It’s not what I meant though. Do you know what his relationship with this idiot here was?” He urged with a very cocky smirk in place while turning his head towards Sans.

She took a moment to turn her eyes at him. He had been strangely quiet during her not so friendly conversation with Grillby. The skeleton looked completely lost, his eyes were fixed to the wooden surface of the counter and his body was placed in a very uncomfortable way on his stool. It was like someone shut him down, his usual spark and confident attitude disappearing in an instant. She hated seeing him like this, but what she hated more wad the man who made him like this and still dared to call himself a friend.

“The royal scientist you mentioned, W.D Gaster. Such a brilliant mind. I wonder how he would react if he was alive to see his older son running away from his responsibilities like a little girl.” She gave him a questioning look at that.

“shut. up.”  A warning growl left the skeleton suddenly. It was obvious that Sans was on the verge of losing his temper and bursting, something that she did not want to witness. Grillby, completely ignoring the enraged skeleton, continued his speech.

“Oh, he never told you now, did he?” The barman eyed her genuinely surprised. When he saw that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, he explained it to her.

 “You see, this pathetic creature was a scientist once, under the guidance of his father. He was meant to do great things, take over, continue what his father had achieved and become the new royal scientist.” Was that true? She felt utterly confused and remained quiet, trying to piece together what he was saying.

“But, as expected, he refused. He run away from his responsibilities, passing them carelessly to anyone who would bare them for him. He forced his younger brother to join the royal guard, while he did absolutely nothing to pay the bills. Now look at him. That’s what you get for being a lazy, worthless scum like him. It’s a real shame though. He is so like his father and he…” A large bone, she recognized it to be one of Sans’ attacks, hit the barman on the face, cutting him short.

“i. am. not. like. him.” The skeleton was suddenly on his feet, screaming at the fire elemental, who at the moment was holding his forehead, hissing in pain. Sans didn’t seem care at all. He took a step forward and reached for Grillby’s shirt yanking the collar tightly to lock gazes with him before his eye sockets went completely blank.

“don’t ever say that again. i will never be like him.” He spat furiously. He then let Grillby go, turned his back at him and disappeared in a thick red cloud. He didn’t just leave her alone in a bar full of angry monster, whose attention now was on her thanks to their spar, did he?

Grillby, still stroking his forehead, turned to her.

“Go find him.” He commanded her.

“Go find him before he does something crazy.” He repeated after seeing that the girl was still frozen on her seat.

“Why do you even care? You caused this.” She accused him while she desperately tried to hide how afraid she was.

“Damn you, you are just as stubborn as he is. Just go!” He said firmly, warning her with his eyes. She did not dare to disobey this time. She shot up from her seat and made a sprint towards the exit.

* * *

 

 

 When she was out, she immediately turned to the direction of their house, making quick steps so she could arrive there as soon as possible. Sans and Grillby were always picking on each other, friends as they were, but Sans never stormed out like this before. Did he say something different this time? That couldn’t be it. The only thing new this time was the mentioning of Sans’ father. Did that made him angry? She sighed and shook her head slightly in confusion.

Thankfully it took her just a minute before she got to the house. She stood in front of the door and went for the handle. Locked, like they left it. That was not possible, she thought, if Sans wasn’t here, where was he? She started worrying even more than she already was about him and prayed that he wouldn’t do anything crazy, fueled with anger, as Grillby had warned her. Besides that, she was starting to get cold. Snowdin’s weather was not the best to be in for a long time while wearing a dress. She watched her breath leaving her mouth in thick white clouds as she desperately forced herself to think. What would she do now? Where to look? The Underground was huge, he could be anywhere. I she headed back to Grillby’s maybe she…

A loud crash interrupted her train of thought, forcing her to turn her head towards it. A large metallic wrench was laying on the snow below the mailbox. Observing very closely, she discovered that the sound came from the wrench hitting the mailbox a few second ago, indicated by the deep dent that had formed on it. Someone had definitely thrown the wrench. Someone who had the strength to throw it with such ferocity. She wondered if that someone was her furious at the moment skeleton.

The wrench was followed by a screwdriver, some torn blueprints and a piece of scrap metal. She was certain now that someone was throwing these things. Hesitating for a moment, she questioned if she should follow this parade of flying metallic parts to see where they would lead her. It must have been somewhere close to where she was currently standing. She had a weird feeling that they would lead her where she wanted to go, so she took a deep breath and decided to go after them.

Very carefully, she followed the parts. They were coming from behind the house, she discovered stunned. Were they coming from the storage room they had behind the house? She had noticed the door a while ago and she asked Sans about it. He brushed it off quickly, just telling her that there were a lot of junk storaged in there, and she did not question further. That was enough to satisfy her then. But now…

She approached the door slowly, looking inside cautiously in her attempt to locate sans. That’s when a really low growl was heard from deep inside the room. She knew that sound, she knew that sound extremely well. Only one creature was capable of producing that kind of sound when he was pissed, and minding the recent events he was definitely pissed. Furious even.

She only had to descent three steps when a large familiar figure caught her attention. Sans. Just as she had expected. What was he doing here alone, why was he in the storage room from all the rooms of his house? Those questions started to form their selves only to be interrupted by another loud bang. This time the bang created the skeleton himself, kicking his foot angrily at a pile of scrap metal. This was really confusing, not to mention extremely concerning.

Sans had his back turned on her, so she assumed that he did not notice her entering. Eyes never leaving the skeleton, she proceeded walking towards him very slowly.

“damn you.” She heard him curse breathily while kicking again the pile.

From the barely noticeable shaking of his shoulders, she immediately knew that he was crying. That’s why he left? He left her alone so she could not see him cry? She had seen him cry before then why..? She suddenly realized that she was not the only one there with him. He did not run to hide from her, he ran to hide from the other monsters. She felt a wave of sadness passing though her body, her heart clutching painfully at the thought of him crying again.

Sans let out a violent sob before putting his hands on the counter in front of his and ducking his head between his arms. She went even closer to him and placed a hand at his shoulder before calling him as gently as she could.

“Sans?” The skeleton jumped at the contact, gasping in surprise, and turned around to face her.

“wh-what are you …?” His eyes were soft when they met hers, until he started panicking.

“oh my god. i left you alone in there didn’t i? i’m so sorry. i’m such an idiot. i never should have…” She firmly pressed her hand at the top of his mouth to stop him from talking.

“I’m fine. Nothing happened, I promise.” She gave him a gentle reassuring smile. This wasn’t about her. She couldn’t be mad at him right now when he was like this. She moved her hand to wipe some of his tears with her hand, only to feel him tremble slightly under her touch.

“Are you ok?” It was an incredibly obvious and stupid question to ask him at the moment. Sans did not answer to that, averting his gaze from her, as if he was feeling guilty about something.

“You can talk to me. You know that.” She reminded him with a sweet smile, hoping that it would be enough to make him open up.

“i know.” He sighed slowly and took her hands between his. He linked each of her fingers to his phalanges one by one carefully, still not looking at her.

“it’s just that…” He lingered there for a moment.

“i’m not like him. i don’t want to be like him.” He started in a low, serious voice, repeating his words from the bar. Why would it he being like his father so bad? According to Grillby, his father was a great scientist, acknowledged by everyone in the underground. Apparently, Sans had a different opinion from everybody else down here.

“how can they still admire him after what he did. no one should even remember his name. he deserves to rot inside the hell he created.” Sans words against his father were filled with pure hatred and disgust.

“you can’t treat your children like this. he doesn’t deserve being called a father. not after what he’s done to us. not after he made papyrus like this. th-that asshole!” He growled his curse loudly before bringing their joined hands to his chest and locking gazes with her. His teary sockets were suddenly filled with hope and adoration instead of the hatred that had consumed him seconds ago.

“i will **never** treat our kids like this. i won’t be like him. never. i promise” His voice was as soft as silk when he said those words.

Wait what? The realization hit her hard. Their kids? As if her and his kids? Was she hallucinating?  All the questions swirled non-stop in her head now. She decided to push them away for him. He didn’t need any more pressure right now, confused and angry as he was. Yes, that must be it, it was his confusion talking, not him.

“you know, this crack on my head?” He asked, anger reappearing on his features, not waiting for an answer.

“do you think i have it cause it makes me pretty? no, it was a gift from my loving father.” he stated flatly. His voice lacked any kind of emotion as he continued.

“he did this to me when i tried to protect my brother from being his lab rat. you see, i wasn’t enough for his experiments, he wanted papyrus too. The bastard, he wasn’t satisfied with me so he took him in. he was still a child.” Disgust filled his words. Listening speechless, she figured sadly that he had every right to hate him. No wonder why he reacted the way he did on Grillby’s comparison of him and his father

“also this.” he pointed at his golden tooth. “he punched me when I refused to kill a monster he wanted dead for his research. i have to thank him for that though, i really like my tooth” He chuckled dryly, nothing was remotely funny about this and he knew it.

“o-one day…” He begun, his voice trembling dangerously at the end. He cleared his throat with a small cough, took a deep breath and added.

“one day, i wasn’t there to protect him. i don’t know what he did to him while I was gone. when i got back, papyrus was on the ground screaming in pain, and that asshole kept yelling at him for being a disappointment like me.” He closed his eyes tightly, reliving the scene. That caused his face to twitch painfully, tightening his grip on her hands.

“that was the day papyrus got his scar. you know, the deep one he has on his face. he changed forever since that day. Our ‘dad’ said that we got them from battles, and everyone was stupid enough to buy it. who would believe us over the ‘amazing royal scientist’” He said, dread and pain filling his eyes.

“i’m sorry. I’m so sorry” He began an unnecessary series of apologies while holding her hands to his face, hiding his face in them.

“Sans it’s not your fault.” She found her voice after a while. He was still doing this. After all this time, he still blamed himself for everything.

“Stop doing this to yourself. If anyone is to blame is Gaster. Nobody should treat their children like this.” her voice cracked. Dammit not now, she thought, she needed to be strong for him.

“You are not like him nor will you ever be. Sans the skeleton, look at me right now.” she commanded him firmly. He raised his eyes slowly from the safety of her palms to look at her. All the years of pain and mistreatment were hidden in his gaze, with just a glint of anticipation. How was he able to carry all of this for so long? She shook her head gently and cupped his face locking gazes with him.

“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and don’t you dare say otherwise.” She warned him with a stern look, just for a second. She then smiled gently at him and continued.

“You are incredibly smart, funny, caring and the most sensible person down here. I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for you. I owe my life to you Sans. I need you to understand that.” She chocked a bit at this, realizing how truthful it was. “Anyone else would kill me in an instant, but you didn’t. You chose to keep me with you and protect me and I will be eternally grateful for that.”

“but…” He started and she knew exactly was he was going to say. She would not allow it.

“No buts. Just listen.” She insisted.

“Even if you don’t realize it, you are one of the best people in the Underground. You don’t deserve anything you’ve been through, neither does Papyrus.” Just the thought of how alone they both were, how their ‘father’ managed to tear the two brothers apart like this, made her heart clench painfully.

“Gaster might have been a genius, but apparently he wasn’t smart enough to appreciate you. He was so stupid, blinded by his egotism, he could not see what he was losing. He had every opportunity to make things right with you, but he chose not to. You did. That makes you completely different from him.” She said sincerely and affectionately, stroking lightly his cheekbones.

“You are not like him, not even the slightest bit. And when the time comes, I’m more than certain that you will be a great father.” She tried to hide the slight disappointment she felt behind her carefully placed smile. She knew that he wanted to have a family. Someday he would leave her to have one with another monster, she knew. If that was what he wanted, she would not do anything to stop him. As long as he was happy. Sans suddenly opened his mouth, putting an end to her thoughts.

“do you really want to start a family with me?” He asked, eyes wide and so full of hope and anticipation. His question threw her back a lot. Did he really mean that? Did he want to have a family with her? Maybe he had misunderstood her words and saying that just to… She sighed. It was crystal clear that he meant every word and when he said the ‘our children’ before he was on his right mind.

“Only if you want me to.” She replied, managing a soft smile. Her soul begged her to say yes, but she forced it to calm down and say that instead. Sans’ hands found hers again, holding them so gently, so lovingly, she nearly lost her breath.

“of course i want you to.” He confirmed firmly, adoration pouring from his voice. “i lo…” His movements froze, eye sockets widening dangerously at the words he almost said. His eyes looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

He was not aware that she already knew what his feelings were for her. His confession that night was so quiet, she almost did not hear him. But here he was, right now, afraid of telling her how he felt. She would not make fun of him, she would not reject him. Little did he know, she felt the same for so long. Maybe even longer than him. If this is what he wanted she was more than happy to oblige. Her heart pounded harder and harder each time they held hands, each time he smiled at her and his laugh… His laugh could make her so weak, nothing made her feel this vulnerable.

After her brief conversation with herself, she decided to focus on the skeleton in front of her. A faint red blush was apparent across his cheekbones. He was utterly adorable when he was being shy. Very slowly, she brought her hands to his skull again, only this time she placed one of them under his chin and the other behind his head. She lifted his head gently so he could look at her while the other pushed him down a bit. She leaned in, their faces were only inches apart.

“I love you too.” She whispered before closing the distance and pressing her lips on his mouth. She took her time to place small kisses at the corners of his mouth. Sans, who had not moved an inch since his almost confession, started slowly to move his mouth against hers. The kiss started slow and sweet, but when Sans took over, the kiss turned so passionate and full of want, she felt hot even if the only thing she wore was her dress in the cold weather of Snowdin. She had kissed him once before, it should have been the same feeling. This kiss was just as mind-blowing as their first one, maybe even more now that she was prepared for it. She never wanted to forget this feeling, she wanted to have it again and again. She was ready to give up everything for this.

She was the one to pull back, her lack of breath forced her to. She noticed that Sans was looking at her. The amount of love and adoration that filled his eyes had her speechless. He leaned in, just a bit, until their foreheads were touching.

“what would i do without you?” He whispered to her softly. Her soul was vibrating with joy, sending waves of happiness all over her body.

“Probably not wasting your time on me.” She tried to joke, but Sans wasn’t laughing.

“don’t you ever say that again. not even if you’re joking. you are not a waste of time. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me sweetheart...” He said firmly. ”…and i, i” he sighed. “damn it, i’m gonna say it. i love you. I love you so much.”

“I’m also very lucky to have you in my life Sans. I love you too.” She assured him back.

“There is lipstick on your face.” She noticed chuckling. With her thumb, she smudged the imprint of her lips on his teeth. He followed her lead and chuckled as well. His eyes were completely dry now and he had on a very wide grin filled with happiness.

“There is my handsome skeleton!” She complimented him when she saw his smile. A very familiar and more than welcome red decorated his cheekbones again.

“will you still go with me to the festival?” He suddenly asked, a barely noticeable nervousness hid behind his tone. She totally forgot about the festival until he mentioned it.

“Are you sure you want to go?” She asked, worrying about him. He wasn’t in the best emotional state right now, she knew.

“yeah, i’m good. don’t worry. besides, we have to be there. Undyne will kill me if her maid of honor stayed behind because of me.” He managed a sweet smile. Oh right, there was still this whole marriage proposal going on. They could not miss that or Undyne would have their heads on spikes and decorate her garden with them.

Sans took her hand, lacing their fingers together, and started walking towards the door, dragging her gently with him.

“i want us to have fun tonight. to forget all of this. he doesn’t matter anymore, he’s not a part of my life.” He stated with a determined glance at her.  “you are my life right now, and I want you to be happy. okay?” he asked for confirmation.

She smiled, wider than she had ever smiled in her life. It felt so right. This. Sans’ hand in hers. Were they a thing now? It didn’t matter. As long as he was happy she was happy as well.

“Okay” she said quietly, grinning widely at the spark of happiness that filled his eyes. Everything was perfect in this moment except from one question that still lingered unanswered.

“Sans what is this place?” she asked curious.

“that’s a story for another day sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I can't stop writing Fluff.  
> Again, I'm really sorry about my grammar.  
> So I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts on this one!


End file.
